


you're the universe i'm helpless in

by narumitsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (i'm autistic so i can do that), Autistic Adam (Voltron), Back to Earth, Canon Divergent, Canon Gay Character, Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Reunions, adashi, i guess after s7 this is now a, please just let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumitsu/pseuds/narumitsu
Summary: He looked so drastically different from when they’d last seen each other, like he could be a different person, but still Adam saw him and he knew. And when this person, who had begun pushing through the crowd to walk toward the Garrison buildings, noticed Adam’s eyes on him and looked back in his direction, his heart didn’t stop. Rather, it did the opposite: it burst into a bright, brilliant supernova.---or: please i just need them to have a beautiful reunion and a happy ending it's what they deserve





	you're the universe i'm helpless in

**Author's Note:**

> please stop me i wrote from adam's pov again even though season 7 is probably going to totally mess up my current idea of his personality and make this ooc
> 
> but i just... can’t stop crying about adashi

Adam had never been more confused in his life.

There were unfamiliar ships in the sky, most of them hostile. Everyone was rightfully in a panic. Earth was under attack by aliens, and the Garrison's officials as well as its students were spending that day getting ready for a full-on war with them. Sam Holt may have told the Garrison this might be coming, but it had taken a while to convince them all to believe him, and they were still so unprepared as a result.

Adam was pacing back and forth around the area, fiddling with the pin on his uniform, doing any number of things to try to focus himself and calm the nervous energy he felt throughout his entire body. He had no idea what else he was supposed to be doing at the moment. Getting ready to fight an interplanetary war was just so _insanely_ outside of his, or anyone’s, normal routine in so many ways that it felt completely unreal.

What was even crazier was that, apparently, some of these ships—the ones that came in all different colors of the rainbow and strangely resembled lions—were supposed to belong to a group of defenders who called themselves the paladins of Voltron. He thought it sounded so ridiculous, like something out of a science fiction novel or from a video game he used to play with Matt and...

_With Matt and Takashi._

Adam’s pacing and fiddling came to a halt. A switch instantly flipped in his brain as he remembered that Sam, upon seemingly returning from the dead, had come to visit and frantically said to him “I need you to know that Shiro is alive, but he didn’t come back with me, he’s still out in space and he’s part of something called Voltron.”

_Voltron. Could he really be...?_

Adam moved a bit closer to where the group of robotic lions had landed and he squinted his eyes, trying to see clearly beyond the roaring of the reporters that flooded the Garrison. Everyone was excitedly waiting for these famous paladins to come out and answer their questions, and after several more minutes, people finally began to step out of each of the lions.

“I’m sorry,” Adam heard one of them say. “I’m afraid I don’t have time to speak with the press right now. I have to go meet with the Garrison immediately.”

His mind went blank for a split second, almost failing to process the sound of the voice he thought he just heard. But then his senses synced up with his thoughts and his eyes widened as, off in the distance, he spotted a face he could never forget. Even if that face now had a scar across it and his hair was now white for some reason and—and, oh god, _oh god_ , was that a prosthetic arm? 

He looked so drastically different from when they’d last seen each other, like he could be a different person, but still Adam saw him and he _knew_. And when this person, who had begun pushing through the crowd to walk toward the Garrison buildings, noticed Adam’s eyes on him and looked back in his direction, his heart didn’t stop. Rather, it did the opposite: it burst into a bright, brilliant supernova.

Because he’d tried so hard, tried so many times to bury his love and his grief and his hopes and regrets and just _forget_ it all. But no matter what he did, there was nothing that could possibly make Adam forget Takashi Shirogane.

And suddenly he was there, and seeing him made everything become lighter. The intense noises and stifling proximity of the crowd around him evaporated, and his body seemed to become weightless as gravity propelled him forward.

And then Takashi was racing to him as well, and he hated that he couldn’t read the look on his face to know whether he was sad or shocked or angry or if somehow he didn’t even recognize him or—

Or if maybe he was about to stop to meet Adam in the middle of their path and gently grab his hand.

Adam let out a quiet gasp and glanced down at the hand that now held his in it. 

“Takashi...?” 

“I haven’t heard anyone call me that in ages,” the other man said somewhat breathlessly. “I missed hearing it in your voice, Adam.” 

“Takashi, you... you’re alive. And you came back.”

Adam felt like such an idiot saying that, because he’d thought about this moment countless times before, imagining how it might go right down to the specific words he wanted to say. But now the careful calculations he’d thought of were forgotten, and instead he was stating the obvious in a dazed tone.

“You’re really alive. You really came back to me,” he repeated.

“Of course I did. I could nev—” 

Before Shiro could finish his sentence, he felt Adam pulling him close and wrapping an arm around him. He then felt their hands briefly slip away from each other at their sides before Adam took his and squeezed it tightly, as if he needed to do so to make sure Shiro was really there.

“I thought you were dead, you stupid jerk, I...” Adam‘s face was buried in Shiro’s shoulder and his voice was breaking more with every word. “For the longest time until Sam came back and told me you were still alive, I was really afraid I might have lost you. And even then I didn’t know if—if you—”

“...If I’d wanna see you again?”

That was Takashi, always knowing what Adam wanted to say even when he didn’t know it himself.

”I just thought, after what I said to you before you left...” He paused and, for a few seconds he just sobbed without saying anything else. 

“I’m so sorry for everything,” he continued. “I never meant any of it, I was just so upset you were leaving and so worried you’d die out there. But I... I never even said goodbye... I wrote you a letter, but—”

“Adam. Hey.” Shiro pulled away from Adam just enough so that he could look at his face and bring a shaking hand to his cheek. “Listen, it’s okay. You never lost me, and I could never stay mad at you.” 

“And I’m sorry too,” he said, now unable to stop himself from crying. “I should never have put that mission above my health, above _you_ , no matter how important I thought it was."

“I was so sure everything would be fine, that our crew would get back safely and I’d apologize for taking a risk like that, and you’d forgive me and we’d be right back to normal.” The words came rushing out, words Shiro had wanted to say for an eternity. "But then we got taken, and... I knew you were right, and I hated myself for it, but I couldn’t give up hope of escaping because—because every single day I never stopped thinking about you. That whole time, I kept seeing your face, I...” 

“None of that matters now,” Adam interrupted. “I never stopped thinking of you either. And you’re back now, and you didn’t die.”

”Right,” he said with a nervous laugh, “about that...” 

”Oh god, don’t tell me I’m in love with a ghost now.”

”Um, not... exactly?”

“Explain what that’s supposed to mean,” Adam said bluntly. 

”I... I got killed while fighting Zarkon. But the Black Lion saved me by preserving my soul inside of it,” Shiro explained, “and it turned out the Galra had made clones of me. So my soul was able to be put into a clone’s body, which means I’m back to life and I guess my disease is cured?” He said all of this in a questioning tone as if he almost wasn’t sure he believed any of it himself.

Adam shook his head. “Takashi, it’s not that I don’t believe you, but that is by far the most bizarre and confusing thing I have ever heard before. And the planet is literally at risk of being destroyed by purple space aliens.”

“Yeah, this is all pretty weird, isn’t it?”

“But at least you’re alive _now_. That’s what's most important.”

All Shiro could think to respond with was, “Wait, did you... earlier, did you say you’re in love with me? Even after all this?”

“Well... I might still be a little mad at you for going off and getting killed in space,” Adam admitted. “You really scared me, you know.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. And I understand if you’re not ready to—“

Adam kissed Shiro lightly on the cheek. “But I do still love you,” he said, smiling through his tears. “And I always will.” 

Shiro blushed and smiled back. “I—I still love you too, Adam. I love you _so much_.”

“Trust me,” he said, “I won’t leave you again. We’ll be okay.”

And of that, Adam had never been more certain of anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from venus by sleeping at last! idk how well it fits for this, but i wanted to use it anyway because it's definitely the softest adashi song.


End file.
